


Story time

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Reading, Smut, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Tom wants the OC to read to him





	

“Keep reading, darling” he purred in my ear, as his fingers continued to ascend up my thigh. The skin across my knuckles was taut, and the usual tawny brown colour seemed a paler, fawn brown in the lamplight. I shifted on his lap, feeling silly that I didn’t anticipate Tom’s lust making at least a guest appearance tonight. When he had suggested that I read to him, I had innocently warmed to the thought, thinking that it would be us curled up on the sofa while my voice lulled him to sleep. His head would rest on my shoulder, and his breaths would slow, until he was fast asleep. He had been working so hard over the past few months, filming anywhere in the world except home. It was only natural for me to accept his request. How naïve I was.

“I can’t hear you” Tom urged, this time against the skin below my ear. His tongue wet the area and when I shivered, he latched his mouth onto the same spot, sucking until he was content with the mark he left.

“Tom” I murmured, feeling his erection press into my lower back. He hissed when I moved, pressing his arm into my abdomen more so to tighten his grip on me. I had to bite my lip to stop myself releasing any whines for more, but both Tom and I knew that I loved to be touched; to be held. I craved his skin against mine like nothing else. So, to sit here on his lap with my back against his stomach, his arm like a bar against my abdomen, and the digits of his other hand hastily pushing away the fabric of my shorts and panties was heaven.

“Didn’t I give you an order, little one” Tom rasped, punishing me with another bite at the junction between my neck and shoulder “don’t you know better than to disobey me?”

“Yes, Tom.” I swallowed, trying to concentrate on the letters but my eyes struggled to focus on them. Suddenly, a task that I could do easily became near impossible. I bit the inside of my cheeks as I tried to find my place in the paragraph again, while Tom waited patiently. He pressed a single finger just above my clit as he abided my pause, making me squirm on top of him in an effort to make him touch me.

My start was shaky. I kept tripping over the simplest words; unable to form a coherent sentence at the very most. Even monosyllabic words needed two or three tries to get through, but Tom was pleased with my work and began to circle his index finger over my clit slowly, building up momentum. I couldn’t see Tom’s face but I knew he was smiling, maybe even grinning like the Cheshire cat as I continued to stumble, cry, and moan each word. He loved playing games and especially adored ones where I was required to be vocal. I had been surprised when Tom admitted to not being fond of gags. After discovering his interest in ropes, blindfolds, and paddles I had assumed that gags of any kind would be on his list. Alas, I was wrong. Tom liked noise; he lived for every groan, curse, and mewl I could produce, and the fact that I was already quiet in bed seemed to appeal to him, as if he was on a mission to see if he could turn up my volume. So far he was succeeding.

When I finished the paragraph I could tell that Tom was appreciative of my exertion, and thus rewarded me by burying his middle finger deep in my cunt. I gasped so loud I almost dropped the book, but Tom stilled his movements, refusing to proceed until I continued reading to him. My mind was hazy at this point, and it took herculean strength to pick up where I left off. I ended up losing all knowledge of the plot or characters, and instead read the words with no grasp of what they meant. Tom, being the fair man that he was, began to thrust his finger in and out of me as his other digit swirled around my clit with ease.

“Wa-was he b…behi-ind it?” I finally said, marking the end of the chapter. I could feel my orgasm approach in shallow waves that threatened to build the more Tom did. He knew my body as well as his own, and it didn’t take more than a few curls of his finger and traced patterns on my clit for my orgasm to crash over me.

I didn’t hear the book drop to the floor; neither did I feel Tom’s fingers leave me. I felt so warm in his arms and almost dreamlike, as I giggled from pure delight. Tom’s soft praises filled my ears finally, and I revelled in each adoration and gentle kiss.

“You did so well” he cooed, adorning any patch of skin he could reach with kisses “you read so beautifully for me.” I practically purred from his accolade for me, feeling my skin warm at each kind word.

I turn, planting my knees either side of his to straddle him. It seems like an age since I’ve felt his lips on mine, and I took the time to spoil myself. The kiss was slow and deep, and when I had pulled away to catch my breath, my lips tingled from the action. Almost subconsciously, I rolled my hips, grinding myself onto him which was met with a sharp groan on Tom’s part.

“Let’s ensure that this story has a happy ending” I murmured against his swollen lips.


End file.
